


唯你番外-眉间痣

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	唯你番外-眉间痣

仙门百家或多或少都要带点自己家族的标志，像他们云梦的银铃，蓝家的抹额等……这当中就属兰陵金氏的眉间朱砂最特别，跟金子轩成亲以来，从来没有见过没画朱砂痣的模样，连刚出生的阿煜都点上了！这痣点了就擦不掉吗？

会不会真的擦不掉扣不下来的?没敢对着他的小阿煜动手，毕竟小阿煜才这么点大，细皮嫩肉的万一弄伤了咋办！嘿！有了，这不就有个脸皮超厚的金子轩吗！

魏无羡万分好奇的打算明日一定要先金子轩起来，弄个明白。

这天还没亮，魏无羡没敢忘记他的任务，早早醒来，看着旁边还在熟睡的金子轩，他露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，蹑手蹑脚的下了床；拿起一旁打湿了的手帕,轻轻地往金子轩的痣上擦。

刚碰上他的额头后，金子轩皱了一下眉头，吓得魏无羡赶紧躲到床边下。‘等下我干嘛要躲，我可以说是给他擦脸啊！真是笨死了！’魏无羡心想到。只好慢慢的抬起头，看见人还在睡，松了一口气；继续干活！

他这次更加轻柔的多擦了几次，这朱砂痣居然真的能擦掉！哈哈哈哈太好玩了。魏无羡不敢大笑出声，拼命忍笑真的非常辛苦哈哈哈哈！不，不行；我得先给他补点上，点大一点，让他醒来后梳洗的时候，融掉后糊他一脸红。

魏无羡拿着笔打算实行他的计划，然后狠狠地嘲笑金子轩一番，在他拿着笔偷笑的时候，跨坐在金子轩身上时并没发现金子轩早已经醒了。

在他笔尖快碰到金子轩的时候，金子轩已经睁开眼睛，把正要干坏事的手握住，一瞬间来了个反转把魏无羡整个压在了身下。

刹那间反转让魏无羡被捉了个措手不及，真可谓人赃并获。金子轩眯起双眼，目光凌厉地盯着他看，魏无羡立刻察觉到了一丝危险。

“阿羡今日如此早就醒来，对我百般挑逗，是不是很想与我做点什么有趣的事?”说着抽掉那支正要作怪毛笔扔下，身体更加往下压紧。

“……”冤枉啊！我真的只是好奇……如果说只是为了那他头上的一点儿的痣呢？估计下场会更惨；要不要先求个饶？

“我……我没有，你想多了，我要睡了”可魏无羡挣脱不开，在他身上的金子轩突然放出他乾元的信香；魏无羡就挣扎了几下身体就软了下去。金子轩对着那引诱他的的唇瓣重重吻了下去。

“唔……唔唔……”魏无羡瞪大了双眼盯着金子轩这家伙，金子轩对着他的唇吮吸咬嗜，牵引他张开嘴唇让他灵巧的舌尖顺势而落入肆意亲吻着。退缩的小舌被纠缠拉扯，魏无羡只觉得呼吸不畅，牙床嫩肉被那灵巧舌尖一一扫过，顿觉呼吸炽烈，抑制不住的清液在口中反复搅动，阵阵酥麻感蔓延开来，被吮吸的柔嫩唇瓣一时把持不住开合不定，他被吻得双肩发颤，身体自觉为他打开。

待他吻够，二人双唇分开间还牵连着透明的丝线，这一吻结束后二人皆是情动难耐，金子轩可不会放过这个机会，他那温热的双唇一直从耳边流连下去，本就只穿着一件里衣，在这刻根本起不到任何作用，早已经松散开来。只见金子轩目光赤红死死地盯着魏无羡那因为生育喂养后明显隆起的双乳。

魏无羡还留有一丝理智，推搡这那颗在他颈边舔吻作乱的脑袋，他喘着气说道：“别……快……快天亮了，等下阿煜要找……啊……你别咬……嘶！”

“……你……别弄了……会被看见的……啊嗯……”真来呀？金子轩这没了颗痣像是打开了什么奇怪的开关?这眼神也太可怖了！

“阿煜，阿煜……这几个月你心里眼里只看见阿煜！你天天哄他，抱他，亲他，还不够吗！”金子轩嘶吼着，是，他就是嫉妒，嫉妒那个才出生几个月的孩子，阿羡就是他一个人的，就是亲骨肉也别想跟他抢。

“……你……嗯……够了，你咋这么幼稚连自己儿子的醋都吃……啊！”还没等他说完。那人就狠狠咬在后颈上，魏无羡动情后双乳明显越发涨硬，被他这一咬，刺激得乳汁颤颤巍巍的滴落。

“……”金子轩看着那早已耸立的粉嫩樱桃正分泌着乳汁，他回忆起这段时间这双乳天天都被另外一个人吮吸的画面让他喘息更重了。他学着用舌头细细的舔着这滴落下来的甘露；拿起魏无羡手放在他那耸立的昂扬上，哑声的说道

“阿羡你看看它，它多喜欢你，你难道不喜欢吗？”金子轩挨着他耳边声音低沉几许，却夹杂着一丝求欢般的引诱说着还往上挺了挺腰，那耸立之物在魏无羡手上更涨大了几分；他说的直白露骨，更是让他愈发没有退路。

“……你……不……嗯”魏无羡被拉起双腿缠在金子轩的腰边，感受对方那份灼热顶在他臀间磨蹭，虽还隔着衣物，他也觉得脸颊烧红。

“阿羡也是喜欢的不是吗？你看你都湿了！我们好好享受这云雨之乐～”坤泽的天性如此，他那很久没承欢的地方已经迫不及待的自动打开，淫水泛滥任君采摘。

魏无羡合起那桃花美眸，沉默不语，像是默许金子轩的恶行。那人的唇齿并用在他胸口出吮吸湿润又烧灼的感觉蔓延开来，不同于小孩口腔吸吮的感觉，羞耻的快感并着痛感，一旁没受到疼爱的乳尖也已经不停地流着乳汁。

“……啊嗯……另……另一边也要……唔嗯……”魏无羡搂紧了在他胸口作乱之人的脑袋，求饶般让他也好好怜爱一下另一边的肿胀发硬的樱桃小点。

金子轩这会却不如他的意，拉起他的细腰，对着那欲拒还迎的小穴浅浅的探入一指，并没有给他痛快地用手指继续亵玩着他“怎样……阿羡要我进去吗？”

“唔……哈啊……子轩……啊！！”手指一撤出便换上火热的昂扬急促进出，腰肢被那一波波粗暴的挺进抽出弄得颤抖不已，掰住他双丘的掌心一下又一下的用力揉捏着，伴随着男子阳物的侵略，每次都整个挺入，又整个抽出，撞击着散开淫乱的水声。

魏无羡的手臂本能的攀在那人坚实的后背上，不知不觉抓在金子轩后背的手指留下一道道抓痕。他无助的张开双唇凌乱的呻吟不绝于耳，更觉得羞涩不已。

禁欲已久的金子轩仿佛一头饿急了的巨兽，不知轻重的仿佛要将他拆吃入腹；身下之物更是凶狠万分。

“啊啊！不……慢点……啊嗯，轻点……”金子轩每一下都进的很深，极致的快感与痛苦撕扯着他，感受到抽插与体内的硕大之物热得仿佛能融化自身，魏无羡喘息急促，头也软软的贴附在金子轩怀里甚是惹人怜爱。

在魏无羡又一次高潮间，他觉得胸口的乳汁喷涌而出，与身上各种体液胡乱交缠在一起，这画面淫乱又勾人。

“阿羡夹得这么紧，是不是不想我出去！”金子轩手掌滑动在他大腿内侧，昂扬毫不留情的撞击着他的敏感点。

魏无羡被浑身的酥麻感一波波冲刷着的难以抑制，清液滑过嘴角，被歇力吮吸占据的唇瓣更显媚态；身上之人更是尽情的肏弄着。

滚热的小腹内里，感受到对方高涨的肉茎一下下的抽插律动，深得几乎快搅动着他的五脏六腑。这般深入贴合；金子轩仿佛永远都要不够般不肯停下，魏无羡几乎快被挺进顶动的直接肏昏过去。

“慢……啊……唔啊啊……哈啊……”

简直像要完全的被弄坏了，起伏不定的胸膛上的乳尖再度坚硬发红，明明先前才出过一次乳汁，怎么又满了……那人仿若看不见他的困窘，只好自己不得章法的揉弄着，可就是怎样都出不来；金子轩目光赤红的盯着魏无羡的动作，粗喘着气地看着白皙柔软的胸口上还留着自己的咬痕，坏心眼的用指尖掐住翘起的两点刮擦起来，最终让他汁水直流才放开。

散乱的黑发垂落在情潮弥漫的肌肤上；下身承受着男子冲撞的力道，双腿也不禁迷乱的夹紧金子轩腰际，俩人情潮蔓蔓，彼此的呼吸声也纠缠绵长。床上身影交叠相缠。

魏无羡最后浑浑噩噩的任由那人在他身上发泄浴火，不知何时才沉沉入睡。

待他完全清醒已经接近午时了，只觉得周身酸痛的爬都爬不起来……这禁欲久了的男人可真可怕！


End file.
